Tomorrow's Sister
by TheREALmockingjay
Summary: "Did you ever ask Cara about the sister she left behind?" Well let's find out. After Cara broke out and left her family they fled to England to start a new life but when Cara's sister, Flora, begins developing powers, what will Flora do? Will she discover the mystery surrounding her sister? And will the two sisters ever be re-united?
1. Chapter 1

I sit here alone, on the bus again. Like every other morning Monday through Friday. The big red buss rattles on down the long coast road. The sun shines through the window at the front of the bus where I sit. I look down at my hands. The blue in my veins has subsided dramatically since this morning when I woke up in a cold sweat. That same dream again. I smile and move over slightly as my best friend Sarah falls into the seat next to me. She smiles at me and I smile back. Neither of us ever feel like speaking on the mornings. I don't need to speak though, I can hear what she's thinking. _"I should really have done that maths homework"_ I hear in her thoughts. I smile. That thought pop's into her head at some point almost every morning_. "Maybe I can say I was ill, no I used that excuse last time. I need something new. How about, I lost the work sheet? No he will ask me why I didn't come and get another one" _I suddenly realise that I was reading her thoughts and look down at my hands again. Sure enough my veins are becoming a more prominent brighter, more intense, more intimidating shade of blue. I pull my cardigan sleeves down over my hand's and look up trying to concentrate on what's outside the window. I am well trained in the art of blocking out other people's thoughts. Every time I concentrate too much on listening to what someone else is thinking, all my veins start to turn blue. I don't just mean blue , I mean really blue! It starts in my hands and travels up my neck like paint has been injected into my blood stream and is slowly making its way through my body.

We pass the sheep field that tells me we are only five minutes away from college, our destination. I start to gather my things together, check my phone is in my pocket and take my head phones out of my ears. Suddenly a wave of voices hits me and I feel dizzy. Music is the only thing that stops the noise. The sea of voices are only kept at bay when I am distracted by another sound. I know what the voices are. They are the thoughts of everyone around me. If I want to I can focus in on someone's thoughts or even talk in their mind but when I do that my veins begin to change and I can't risk anyone knowing. I don't know why I am afraid of people knowing. I guess it's just an inbuilt instinct. When something wrong and weird happens to you, you hide it from everyone for fear of rejection and discrimination. Plus it's not like my family needs anything else to break them. After my sister ran away when I was 12, things have never been the same. I don't really know what happened with my sister but 5 years ago something happened, something bad, something she had done. Then she ran away and my parents were blamed. There were lots of police in our house around that time. Then the police stopped coming and my parents packed up our bags and announced that we were moving to England. I didn't want to go but I didn't argue either. I understood enough to know why we couldn't stay. No one would talk to me at school. People would spit at me and call me scum and say awful things about my sister. They didn't talk about it but I could tell the same things were happening to my parents.

"Are you coming or not?" It was Sarah. She was stood over me. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the bus had stopped and everyone else had gotten off. "Erm yeah... Sorry. I'm coming" I say pulling my coat on and standing up. We climb of the bus and the voices get louder. I put my headphones back in. The music doesn't help much here, there are too many people, too many voices. I hurriedly say goodbye to Sarah and rush off to my lesson. There will be less people there. I look at my wrist as I walk. I have written my timetable for the day on my wrist as I do every morning. I'm awful at remembering things. There is too much of everything else going on in my head for me to remember unimportant things like my college timetable. I have art first. I smile. Art is my favourite lesson. It's so calm and quiet. My class only consists of 9 people and no one really speaks much. No one other then Brandon but I don't mind him. For some reason I can't read his thoughts and I like that. It's peaceful. I walk in and sit down at the desk next to him.

"Morning" He smiles. I really don't understand how he manages to look so awake and alive at this hour in the morning but he does. His green eye's sparkling, his blond hair, soft and smooth, falling perfectly into place as if he's spent hours and hours taming it into position. "Hi" I reply.

"You gonna take out the ear phones or am I going to have to try and talk over the music?" He raises his eye brows at me.

"Sorry" I laugh unplugging myself. I sit down next to him and open up my sketch book. I turn to the newest drawing I have been working on. It's the place I see in my dreams. The arched roof, the stone floors, the glass doors leading off into other, small office type rooms. Then there is the boy. He is there sometimes. Talk, dark and noisy. The exact opposite of Brandon yet somehow comforting and understanding. I don't know how I can think all this when I have never met the guy but somehow I can just tell. "Who's that?" Brandon asks pointing at the drawing of the tall dark boy in my sketch. "Just er... someone out of a book a was reading" I smile. He smiles back. That sweet, genuine smile and for once I can appreciate it because I hear no other noise then the sound of breathing and pencil's scratching on paper. "What are you drawing?" I ask looking over at his sketch pad. He has drawn a beautiful image of a flower. There is so much detail in the petals that I wonder how he has ever look that closely at a petal in order to know what to draw. "That's beautiful" I whisper.

"Okay don't get weird on me Flora" He laughs. I laugh too brushing my straight brown hair out of my blue eyes. "I'm not getting weird" I say playfully punching him in the arm. At the same time as I do this the last two members of the class walk in. Dianna and Megan. They smirk at me as they walk past my desk. I look away from them, It's easier to look away. "What rubbish has that Brandon drawn this time" I hear Megan chide. How dare she? I wouldn't care if she was insulting my work or if Brandons work wasn't any good but I don't understand how she has the nerve to criticize his perfect art work. "Urg he's just trying to show off. What a snob" She speaks again. This time I can't stop myself and I stand up. "Do you want to say that again?" I ask her. "What?" she replies. "You insulted Brandon's work, your just jealous"

"She didn't say anything" Diana says. Everyone's watching me now. I feel my cheeks burn red. "But I heard you" I say quietly. Diana smirks but Megan just stares at me. I can't take it I turn around and walk out of the room. There is no teacher in the room yet. She doesn't usually come until half an hour into the lesson. I stand outside the door in the empty corridor and sigh. What just happened? I heard her but no one else did? Suddenly it dawns on me. She didn't say it out loud, she said it in her head. I read her thoughts and she knew. I know that she knew, I can tell. Thinking back to the look she was giving me before I walked out. My thoughts are disturbed by the sound of the classroom door opening and closing. I pray that it is Brandon coming to see what's wrong but as I look up it's my worst fear's confirmed. Megan walks towards me. She's bigger than me, by quite a lot. She could take me easily if she chose to. "What the hell was that?" The demands storming towards me.

"What" I reply timidly.

" You knew what I was thinking! How did you do that" She said standing too close to me. " I really don't know what you mean-"

"Don't lie to me freak" She says pushing me up against the wall. I feel the anger start to build up inside of me. My hands start to tingle and I know what's happening. I can see my hands in my mind. The blue slowly creeping up my veins. I need to calm down. I can't let Megan see my hands. "Look I don't know what you mean!" I say a desperate twinge to my voice. Her cold brown eyes bore into my bright blue ones. Then she releases me. For a small second I think she's going to leave it there but I blink and suddenly her fist meets my jaw and a pain erupts in the side of my face. I turn my head back to look at the and I see that she is preparing for another hit. This time I am prepared. As she swings her arm, I duck and her fist slams into the wall. She yelps in pain and turns on me. I take the opportunity and run for it but she runs after me. She is faster than me and I only make it 3 metres down the corridor before she reached me. However at the last second something weird happened. It was like time slowed down. I turned and pointed the palms of my hands towards her. A strange blue light left my wrists and hit Megan square on the chest. She flew backwards and landed sickeningly on her back. She jumped up and backed away. Brandon and another boy from the class came running out of the class room. They both stared at the scene for a second trying to work out what was going on. Brandon was the first to move. He ran over to me. He stood a metre from me and started at me. "Flora, your eyes" he stammered.

"What?" I whispered but he backed away. I ran. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the first cubical. I pulled my mobile phone out of my jeans pocket and flicked on the front camera so that I could see my face. I nearly dropped my phone there and then. My eyes were bright blue! And I don't just mean fluorescent, I mean literally glowing! I fight back a sob. I remember the way Brandon looked at me, like I was a monster. I am a monster. What did I do to Megan? What happened? It was like I pushed her but my hands didn't touch her skin. I sink to the floor and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

It's four hours later and my eyes are red raw. I can cry no more. I ran from the college and now sit in an empty park just outside of the village. I still don't understand what happened. I always knew I was weird, different. I mean being able to read people's thoughts was proof enough but when I read someone's thoughts I didn't hurt them. I hurt Megan. I could have hurt her really bad. I could have killed her. I slip my phone out of my pocket to look at the time. The screen pops up with a message "5 missed calls from Dad" I sigh to myself. So I'm guessing Megan's told the someone and now my Dad knows what happens. Maybe I can convince them that I pushed her over with my hands. I will get in trouble but it won't be nearly as bad as it would be if they really knew. Who am I kidding? Brandon and that other boy saw me. They all know now. I can't go back there. "You've got that much right" A strange voice says. It startles me so much that I jump up of the bench where I am sat. There is no one there. The park is still empty. "Who's there" I shout.

"I need you to stay calm" The voice says. It's a man's voice. He sounds quite young, maybe in his twenties. "Where are you" I say steadying my breathing.

"I'm coming to you now. Just hang on in there". He's coming! I feel the panic rising again. Who is he? What does he want? Why can I hear him? Does he know what happened? Does he know what I am? I am about to turn and run but then I think about it a bit more. He might have answers. I could really do with someone who knows what's going on right now. "Hey" I hear his voice again but this time it's not in my head. it's coming from behind me. I spin quickly to face him. I am so shocked I nearly stumble. He is beautiful. His dark hair cut short to his face causing his cheek bones and perfect jaw line to stand out. He has a bit of dark stubble around his perfectly formed lips and bushy eye brows that strangely seem to go with the look. The most shocking thing about him though is his eyes. They are the bluest eyes I have ever seen and then look even bluer because of his dark feature. They're almost as blue as mine earlier I think. Then it hits me. They are identical to mine were after the incident with Megan. They are glowing. "We need to go" He says grabbing my arm. I try to pull away but he's too strong. "Go where" I ask "I don't know you I-" He cuts me off.

"You're in danger. There are more people like you. Like us. We have to go to them" I star at him. So he is like me, and there are more of us. "Okay" I nod my head slightly. He turns still holding onto my arm and breaks into a run. I run after him because if I don't I will trip since he is still holding my arm. We barely turn the corner when a black SUV pulls up in front of us. "What the-" I start to say. He turns to face me. "I didn't want to do this but you have to trust me" he says.

"What?" I reply. He doesn't answer and suddenly the world spins around me. it keeps spinning and spinning and I feel like I am going to be sick. Then I am falling. I don't fall far until I hit concrete floor. I look up and the man is stood next to me. He landed on his feet. I jump up and look around. We are indoors now. The room is massive. Easily the size of a football pitch. The walls are made of corrugated metal and the floor is concrete. To my left there are about thirty adults sat and stood around tables filled with weapons and playing cards. Behind them is a load of tents. The tents are dark, dull green like they are on military camps. I see more people milling around in the tents there. All the people over this side of the room are wearing matching grey trousers and jackets. I can only guess that these people are the army of whatever weird little civilisation this is. To my right are the only doors in the entire room. There are three doors. They have no writing on them and no windows to see through. Just slabs of metal forming a square pushed into the corner of the room. In front of me is where it gets really amazing. The closest thing to me is the tables. There are rows and rows of tables like you would see in a high school cafeteria. There are a few people sat around these but not many really. The only thing I can see beyond that is tents. Tents of all different shapes, sizes, colours and designs. There are so many people over there. Past the rooms and the tables. There are adults and kids alike. The children chase each other between the tents and play fight on the floor. I even see a few dogs running around with the children. Adults sit around fire pits laughing and talking. I notice that a few of them have eyes like the man that brought me here **(*). **

Suddenly I feel strong hands around my arms, pulling me up from the ground. I stand up and look to see who is holding me but instead of seeing kind faces helping me up I realise that they weren't helping me. They were restraining me. People who are close enough to see stop what they are doing and look over. Some of the men in the grey run over with guns. I start to panic. They're going to kill me I think. But then the man who brought me here steps in front of me. "It's okay" he says "I brought her here" The men who had hold of me let go and walk away. He turns to me.

"Sorry about them. Security is paramount. For all they knew you could have hitch hiked."

"I could have what" I whisper.

"I'll explain it all later. All you need to know for now is that this is your home from now on. You will be assigned a tent and a job -"

"But what is this place" I ask. He looks around as if noticing the crowd of people gathering around us.

"Come with me" He starts walking away. I look round at all the faces watching my ever move and I run after him.

He leads me though one of the doors and into a small room. The room is made of the same corrugated metal that the main room is. It has the same concrete floor too however there is an old tattered rug in covering the middle of the room. In the far corner there is a small single bed with a few blankets on it, an electric heater and a bedside table. I'm guessing this is where he sleeps. The centre of the room is taken up with an office desk and chair. The desk is cluttered with paper, pens and big binding folders. There are shelves pushed up against the walls that are also cluttered. He sits down in the chair behind the desk. I stand in front of the desk. I am strangely reminded of when I used to misbehave at school and my teacher used to send me to the principle.

"I expect you want to know what's going on" He says calmly. I suddenly find myself angry.

"Well let me think" I say, a sarcastic hint in my slightly raised voice. He smiles which makes me more angry. I look down at my hands are sure enough, the blue is there again but I don't care. They already know. He leans forwards in his seat. "Let's start with the basics" He says "What's your name?"

"Flora Jackson" I reply

"Wrong" he says leaning back in his chair again. "Your name is Flora Coleburn. You moved here from America five years ago after you older sister Cara Coleburn committed murder and then vanished of the face of the earth" I stare at him. My parents changed our sir name when we moved to the UK. They told me it's because we needed a fresh start. I already knew that but my sister, a murderer. I can't imagine my sweet, quiet, deaf sister being capable of murdering someone. Yet it made sense. Why the police had been lurking around our house all the time. Why our family suddenly started getting abuse from our friends and neighbours. "Cara wouldn't kill anyone. She's deaf. I doubt she could kill someone if she tried" I say not intending to sound mean.

"Ha!" He laughs making me jump "You really haven't seen her for a while have you?" I start getting angry again. Did this man know where my sister was? "Not since she vanished from the face of the earth" I say a scowl on my face.

"Well we can discuss her later. Right now there are more important things to talk about" he sighs as if he's sick of asking his next question. "Do you know what you are?"

"What? I know I can read people's minds, talk in their heads and now apparently push people over without touching them but I don't see how that makes me..." I'm lost for words "A thing"

"Well Flora, what you are is a Homo Superior"

"A what?"

"It's basically a better, more advanced version of the human race"

"A version with powers"

"Exactly!" He smiles. "We can do three things. We can read people's minds and talk into their heads. This is called Telepathy." I laugh. Telepathy is the kind of thing you read about in books and see in films and comics like X-men. "We are also Telekinetic. That means -"

"We can move things with our minds" I say in monotone, to distracted to speak properly.

"Right. And there is one more. We can teleport. That's how we got here actually." I just watch him. I don't want to believe what he's saying. How can this possible? I think the world would know if there were people who could teleport. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to stay hidden" He says.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" I demand.

"Maybe" He smirks. I decide I don't like him.

"So I say" wanting to change the subject "What is this place?"

"Officially it's called the warehouse, for obvious reasons, but we like to call it home"

"We?" I ask.

"Everyone here is like us. We have our own little society with systems, rules and our own way of living. When you arrive you get a month to get settled in then you are assigned a job. You must do your job in order to be allowed to eat our food or to accept protection from our military." It's so much to take in. I have so many questions but I decide to ask the one that's playing on my mind. "Why can't I just go home?". He sighs.

"There are some people who do know about us. They know and hate us. They see us as a threat to humanity."

"The people in the black van?" I ask. He nods.

"They call themselves ultra. They hunt people like us and either take our powers or kill us. More often the latter. They are very powerful Flora. We used to fight them but now we hide out here. Saving what we have is more important than trying to rescue others like us from ultra and risking losing some of our own in the process."

"But you rescued me." I ask questioningly.

"That's the thing though. You are very important Flora. More important then you could imagine"

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR :D**

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED ABOUT THE LAYOUT OF THE WEARHOUSE THEN LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS AND I COULD PUT UP A CHAPTER DESCRIBING IT AND EXPLAINING HOW THE WHOLE SYSTEM WORKS! **

**PLEASE FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE! **

**BEST WISHES, BETH**


	3. Chapter 3

So apparently I'm important. I can't think why and the man (Who I now know to be called Mark) wouldn't tell me. I sit in my newly assigned tent by myself. Mark said that if the place gets too full they sometimes have people sharing but unless you are a family, that is rare.

This place is amazing though! It's an entire little community living together in this dingy warehouse. An entire race of people fighting to survive. Everyone who's here is assigned their own tent which they are responsible for, everyone has a job to do to help the community. People can get married (not officially) and have children, there is even a school of sorts. The thing that bugs me the most though is how violent everything is. The "military", as everyone calls it, is all the people in grey that I saw when I first arrived. Their job is to make sure ultra don't know where we are and to defend the warehouse, if necessary. That's all well and good but I really don't like their other job. They are ordered to police the community living here. They patrol the tents in the night and are constantly questioning random people who are milling around. Sometimes fights break out between people here and of course, the military are always there to break it up. I guess it's important because with so many people living so close together there are going to be fights and disputes but I can't help but think they enjoy beating people up a bit too much.

It's evening time now. I hate this time of day. It's too early to sleep but it's too late to start doing anything. I decide to go for walk around the warehouse, check out my new home. I get up of the floor and crawl out of my tent. Once I am out of the door I straighten up. There is a little girl stood right in front of me. She looks about eight or nine and she wears a long tattered dress. "erm... Hello" I say slowly.

"Hello" smiles the little girl

"Can I help you?" I ask still a little creped out.

"I guess not" she shrugs

"Oh" I say awkwardly

"it's just" the little girl starts speaking again "We haven't had a new blue for ages"

"A new what?" I ask her.

"A blue!" she insists "someone who's eyes and veins turn blue when they use their powers or get emotional. You're not that rare amongst the tomorrow people but we haven't had a new one since Mark"

"Mark?"I ask "As in Mark who brought me here?"

"Yes" she replies nodding. I stare at her and she smiles.

"But what does it mean? What makes... blue's different from other tomorrow people?" The girl shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know" She turns her head to look through the line of tents. She turns back sharply "Bye" she smiles happily and runs of through the tents.

"WAIT!" I shout but she is already gone. Okay that was weird. So there are a kind of sub-species of Tomorrow People called blue's? I need answers and I only know one person here that can give me them. I begin walking through the mass of tents in the direction that I believe the main area to be in. Eventually I reach the office where I spoke to Mark earlier then suddenly I realise that I don't actually know what to do. Do I knock or just walk in? How do I address him? Am I supposed to act professional or casual? Why am I so bothered? I notice that my palm and forehead are sweaty. Oh god. I take a deep breath. I need answers. I knock on the door. _Who is it? _a voice in my head says. Marks voice. _Erm, it's me... Flora _I speak back into his mind. The door opens by its self, I'm guessing he used his telekinetic ability. I slowly walk in, peaking around the door as I walk. Mark is sat at the desk that is placed in the middle of the room. "Hey Flora" He says not looking up "Anything I can do to help"

"Well actually I have a few questions" He looks up smiling.

"I expected as much"

"What's that supposed to mean" I retort a bit sharper then I mean to. He just laughs.

"What I mean is that I didn't think you seamed the type to just sit obediantly in your tent when you have questions to ask"

"Right..." I reply walking further into the room. " So I was wondering what the term 'blue' meant? I was talking to someone earlier and they said that I was a 'blue' and so were you and it means that your eyes and veins glow blue when you get emotional or use your powers" Mark sits back in his chair.

"The term blue for this kind of Tomorrow person was created by the people who live here. It has an official name but it's long and complicated. Other than that you seem to be clued up on it. What do you want to know?"

"Well I want to know what it means. It is literally just your eyes and veins turning really, really blue?"

He thinks about it for a minute. "No its not" He finally says. "It means that you are more powerful than most tomorrow people. You can teleport longer distances, you can lift heavier objects and..." He stops himself.

"What?" I say prompting him.

"You can kill"

**THANKS FOR READING MY NEW CHAPTER!**

**I HAVE JUST WATCHED THE NEWEST TOMORROW PEOPLE EPSISODES AND CARA'S SISTER IS IN ONE OF THEM AND IT TOTALLY CHANGES THIS STORY SO I'M GOING TO PRETENT THAT EPSIOSDE DIDNT HAPPEN :)**


End file.
